Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to orally-administrable pharmaceutical compositions and methods for reducing serum cholesterol. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for reducing serum cholesterol levels in humans by the oral administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing an effective quantity of guar gum, or other gel-forming fiber, in combination with calcium carbonate or other mineral carbonate. The addition of mineral carbonates to the gel-forming fiber produces enhanced dispersion of the fiber and improves the speed of hydration in the acid environment of the stomach. The formulation according to the present invention results in significant total serum cholesterol (TC) and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) reductions when administered to humans according to the recommended dosage regimen.